raingatefandomcom-20200215-history
Waterwood Tree
Waterwood Tree: The Waterwood tree belongs to the family of Essence Trees and, as named, utilizes the essence of elemental water. The Waterwood grows most often in environments rich with readily available or hidden sources of water though is capable of growing in nearly any environment; it is not uncommon for Waterwood seeds to be planted in areas where water is scarce - these areas become an oasis capable of sustaining multiple forms of life. The Waterwood grows faster and larger than most other Essence Trees with roots capable of spreading miles underground in search of underground lakes, rivers, and other sources of water. The roots of the tree merge into dozens or even hundreds of thin, strong, soft-barked trunks within a small area, weaving and intertwining with each-other to form a single thick braid which can reach extreme heights before branching out in a spiraling manner. These trunks grow steadily thinner with smaller branches reaching out at Common intervals. At the peak and along the tops of each branch grow special lotus-style flowers of vibrant, soft, limegreen which fill with the abundant amounts of water produced and collected by the tree. This form of growth creates an inverse terrace of flowers from-which water cascades in small waterfalls, either falling to the ground or into the pools of other flowers – finally reaching back to the main braid of the tree. Any water which – after passing through the tree's roots and flowers – manages to flow back to the center of the braid will collect in what is known as the 'heart of the Waterwood. The heart of the Waterwood is spherical orb of extremely purified water infused with the essences of life, water, and the tree's own vitality; this water glows a light bluish-green and is said to contain miraculous restorative, curing, and cleansing powers. Like other essence trees the Waterwood is capable of producing water essence via arcane which is produced through the collection and conversion of mana – the water produced in this manner flows through the flowers of the tree which imbue them with water and life essences before flowing to the ground. It is very common for areas near the Waterwood to become flooded or marsh-like, though this does not always occur areas which do become flooded often contain very pure, sanitary waters free of most contaminants. Many of the Waterwood's roots grow close to the surface and will sometimes sprout smaller branches far away from the main tree which grow in a spiral; these branches will grow smaller versions of the Waterwood's flowers — known as Tearblossoms – which will also produce water, allowing it to flow from flower to flower until reaching the ground. Tearblossoms rarely if ever close though when they do it is usually to protect the waters they are carrying; they will remain closed until the tree is certain nothing will contaminate its' waters. The Waterwood will grow in extremely hot and extremely cold climates though its' waters will never freeze — always maintaining a constant warm temperature until reaching the ground. It is extremely difficult for most creatures to reach the Heart of the Waterwood as it resides at the very top of the often extremely tall trunk braid which, while climbable, is very slick and always dripping with water. Creatures capable of flight will find the heart encased in a weave of thin interlocking branches which create a dome of sorts over the orb within. It is said that the tree is capable – and willing — to retr